When transferring liquid substances from a vessel, for example a vial, but also when adding a liquid to dry substances for dissolving the latter one can not avoid that the injection needle by which the liquid substance is taken from the vial can give off drops to the environment or come into contact with the persons handling the injection needle. Especially in cases where the substance, consists of cytostatica, allergy-inducing substances it is for safety reasons important that the transfer of such liquids from the vial to a patient, possibly by way of an infusion solution, takes place under satisfactory conditions and also so that an air contamination of the injection needle during the transfer is avoided. Today vials or ampoules are made of glass and the use thereof is associated with drawbacks; for example, the risk of cuts when breaking the ampoule is great.